minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cursed Ore
It was a typical Christmas Eve. Me and my friends, Sally, Jacob, Liz, Mike, were all planning a big christmas party. The biggest yet! Sally was in charge of getting the cookies baked, and Jacob and Mike were in charge of decorations, which left me and Liz to get the presents. The party started in 3 hours, so we didn’t have time to screw around. We decided that the best presents are the hand-crafted ones. We needed materials, such as wood and stone. We gathered enough wood and stone, but we also needed some gems for these presents. The two of us walked into the mines slowly. At first, things were usual. Iron, gold, redstone, etc. Me and Liz began to saw an unusually high amount of coal. This was great and all, we could keep most of it for firewood, but there was so many. The deeper we crawled down, the more coal we saw. We also noticed that there weren’t any hostile mobs. None. No zombies, no creepers, no spiders, no skeletons. Nothing. The cave began to go dark. I placed more torches, but it was as if someone was destroying them. It began to get dark and cold. Suddenly, something caught Liz’s attention. I called her name, but she didn’t respond. Instead, she pointed at something. A block. An ore. The ore was quite unusual, I’ve never seen anything like it. I wanted to assume that it was a new ore that was discovered, but it looked very similar to... lapis. The lapis-Like ore was darker than the normal lapis, and had specks of glowing red crystals inside. I wanted to mine it, but Liz held me back. She told me to “be quiet.” Then, the cave got quiet. No one spoke until I heard a slight scream. It was barely hear-able, and I was beginning to think it was Liz. But it was not. When I looked at Liz, she just stared at me. Her eyes were... blank. White, plain eyes. I started to wander if she had been possessed, I heard rumors that that was a thing. Then I heard the scream again. This time, it was a little bit louder. I also heard voices inside my head, telling me to “Shut up!” and “Mine it!” I thought it meant the ore. As soon as I placed my Pickaxe on it, it exploded. I looked over at Liz, she said nothing. She stood as still as a statue, her eyes still white. I screamed her name, but she just stood there. I tried to wave my hand to get her attention, but I heard the screams again. This time, louder than ever. I fell backwards as another explosion took place. I banged against the wall and fell over. I looked up, but all I saw was sand. A lot of sand. So much sand, all falling... falling... oh no! I was suffocating! I tried to mine my way out, jumping and screaming as sand fell over me! So much Sand, so many screams! I tried to break the sand blocks and tried to crawl out, but it was useless. I was stuck, I couldn’t get out. Then, before I took my last breath, numbers flew across my eyes. 1 3 7 0 2 9 1 7 9 5 8 8 4... what did it all mean? Numbers and symbols were everywhere, and I tried to call out Liz’s name once more. I realized it was useless. I accepted my fate as I took one last breath and let the sand take me down. The last thing I saw was a shadowy, Stone-like figure, waving at me. I heard another loud scream, and I was gone. Now, you may be wandering, “How are you writing this story if your dead?” Well, that’s another story for another time. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:First Pastas